The Reaping
by normalgonecrazy 512
Summary: based on the 2007 film the Reaping Pharaoh Atem and his priests go to a quiet village to seal way a demon, but it's not just any demon that's at work in this village. Please R&R. Slight AtemXOC. Rated T just to be safe
1. Prologue

Prolouge

"Is there any idea as to what the cause is?" Pharaoh Atem asked.

"The locals believe that this is the work of a girl." Priest Seto replied.

"A girl." The Pharaoh repeated, not quite believing that one girl could cause such a thing.

"The people of the village believe that she has this demonic power. It could just be superstition, but from the way it looks it would take a demon to conduct such an incident." Seto replied.

"Only the millennium items can seal away demons. In which case we'll have to go to Haven ourselves." The Pharaoh said.

"Yes sir." Seto said.

"In that case, we leave tomorrow at first light." The Pharaoh said.

"Yes sir." All of the royal court replied.


	2. Lake Of Blood

Lake of blood

The three days later

Pharaoh Atem and his priests arrived in haven. At first sight, you won't have thought anything was wrong with the quiet little village. But you could tell just by looking at the people, that whatever is going on, it's got them scared stiff. A man came up to the Pharaohs horse. "Welcome my lords. I'm Marco, I've been instructed to guide you during your stay." He said.

"Thank you." The Pharaoh said as he got down from his horse. "I must say, everything's surprisingly peaceful, considering what happened." The Pharaoh said.

"Haven is a place of peace. The only place that not peaceful at the moment is lake and swamp around it." Marco replied.

"Considering the aspects of the incident, are sure the Demon is still in the girl? Talking of which who is she?" Seto asked.

"Her name is Lara Mc Allen, she's 16 years old. And no one is really sure if she is still possessed or not." Marco replied.

"Does everyone suspect her?" Shada asked.

"Pretty much, I guess around 80% of the village want her dead." Marco answered.

"Does anyone know where she is now?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Somewhere in the swamp, that's as good as I can give I'm afraid." Marco replied.

"Well let's get to the lake and have a look, it might give us an idea of what sort of demon where dealing with." The Pharaoh suggested. He and his priests climbed back onto their horses, and Marco led them through the village. Not far from a small farm was the lake, and what they saw shocked all of the priests including the Pharaoh and Seto. They'd heard about this from the messenger that came to the city, but they didn't expect the lake to look that much like...blood. "This is no ordinary demon we're dealing with." Mahado said.

"No ordinary girl either." Seto added. The Pharaoh realised that Seto was right, no mortal could hold a demon of this kind of power in there soul for too long. Dead fish floated on the surface of the dark red liquid. Isis got down from her horse, and looked at the lake. "Any ideas?" The Pharaoh asked.

"It could be some sort of algae. We're probably going to need to do some tests. However from the look of it, it does seem a bit extreme to be completely natural." Isis replied.

"Right, Aknaden, stay and help Isis with these tests. Mahado, Shada, I want you to go back to the village and see what the people know, considering the circumstances there's got be a few witnesses." The Pharaoh said.

"Yes sire." Mahado and Shada replied.

"Kalim, Seto, you're coming with me, we're going to find this girl." The Pharaoh said.

"I'll take you to the other side of the lake." Marco said.

The boat ride across the dark red lake was creepy. "So do you know this Lara?" The Pharaoh asked Marco.

"A bit, I've been doing some work in the temple for a few years, I see her there sometimes. But I haven't seen her since her father ran out on her family a few months ago. I actually pity her. Father running off, leaving the rest of the Mc Allen's with next to nothing, her brother, Densal, died when this all sprung up, her mother's lost her sanity and ended up in the hospital. She's got it pretty rough." Marco explained.

"It would explain why a Demon might have entered her. Her soul and mind would have been weakened, she'd be an easy target." Kalim said.

"But if her mind and soul have been weakened, then how's a demon of this power able to keep her as a host, it would kill her, and unless the demon got out of her very quickly, it would die with her. There's got be something else going on here." Seto replied. The Pharaoh and Kalim nodded in agreement. When they came to the other side of the lake, nothing looked out of the ordinary. "You be lucky to so much as see her, I've been out here a few times trying to find her, but it's as if she doesn't trust anyone now, not that I blame her." Marco said.

"I'm guessing some have been out here trying to catch her." Kalim said.

"Shoot her actually." Marco corrected.

"I'm surprised they haven't already." Seto said.

"Lara's no slow poke. She's a fast runner, and knows this place like the back of her hand."

"So how do we find her?" Kalim asked.

"Her house isn't far from here, it's a good point of call for her." Marco replied. "The only other thing out here is the old temple ruins, but it would be far too open."

"She lives out here." Seto said.

"Foreign family, gold hair and blue eyed daughter. Doesn't really fit Haven's image." Marco explained.

"Kalim, go to the house and wait, see if she comes." The Pharaoh said. Kalim nodded, and Marco lead him in a direction. "We'll check this area out, see if she's here." The Pharaoh said to Seto. The hard grounded swamp was very quite. There was hardly any wildlife around. Not surprising since the main water source had been lost. The unexplained snap sound caught the Pharaoh's attention, Seto also swung round. There was nothing but silence, however, neither of them trusted it. "Who's there?" Seto called.

"Get down!" The Pharaoh shouted. He ducked and pulled Seto down with him, a series of arrows flew over them. There was a yelp of pain from a female, then a scamper, the next thing that came was running, 6 men came over a large mound, the Pharaoh looked round and saw a small figure running away. "Hey!" The Pharaoh shouted, however none of them stopped. He and Seto got up, and ran after the men. However they seemed to be paying little attention to anything other than their prey. "Oh for…" The Pharaoh didn't finish his sentence. He stopped running, put two fingers in his mouth, and whistled loudly. Seto who was right next to him had to put his hands over his ears. Finally the men stopped. "What are playing at!" The Pharaoh shouted.

"Trying to get rid of the demon that's caused that." One of them replied, pointing at the lake. Seto was about to step forward and tell them to respect the Pharaoh, but he was stopped by the Pharaoh's arm. "What do you know about all this?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Just that foreign retch did this, and she killed her brother." The man answered.

"How do you know that?" The Pharaoh asked.

"She was standing in the lake when it turned red, when I saw her, she ran away, when I went to check it out, her brother's body was less than a meter from where she was standing." The man answered. The Pharaoh didn't respond to that. "Come on, she took a few hits she can't have gotten far." The Man said to the rest of the group. They turned and ran in the direction the girl had run off.

"Let's move. We've got to find her first." The Pharaoh said.


	3. Swarm Of Frogs

Swarm of Frogs

"Sure this is algae?" Aknaden asked.

"No." Isis replied.

"Algae, takes a good few weeks to get this way, this is much too fast to be natural."

"What about the fish?" Aknaden asked.

"Well if the conditions are right some Algae bloom and will release a toxin. But from the way it looks, I'd say this Demon altered the conditions slightly so that the Algae would bloom, and you can guess what the end result is." Isis explained. Aknaden was about to get some supplies that they need to carry out the tests from one of the bags attached to the saddle on one of the horses. When a large frog jumped out of the bag. Aknaden took a step back in fright, then shrugged it off. Nothing in the bag had been damaged, so he went to get the supplies. When he came back to Isis, there was a lot of strange croaking sounds. Isis was backing away from the bank. Aknaden was about to ask if she was alright, when he saw what she was staring at. All the way around the lake, where thousands of frogs. "What on earth?" Aknaden said.

Pharaoh Atem and Seto, where still trying to find the girl. So far they only had a blood trail to follow. But the men that they met earlier were clearly poor trackers. The trail was leading them further away from the lake. Soon a small house came into few. Kalim and Marco were at the front of it. The Pharaoh heard faint footsteps. He looked to his right, and in a small hiding place was the girl. The Pharaoh tapped Seto's shoulder. The girl hit the rock that gave her cover with her fist. She clearly wanted to get in the house. The Pharaoh and Seto also saw that she had a wound on her upper left arm, and from the slash in her dress and the blood stain, she had one on her right side. A piece of fabric was also wrapped around a broken arrow, that was stuck in her left forearm. She was wearing a ragged old dress, with several blood stains on it. Her golden hair also had blood stains on it. She started moving again, and from the way that she was limping slightly, she'd hurt her leg too. "She's probably going round the back. Wait till she's in the house, I'll get Kalim, and meet her at the front." The Pharaoh said. Seto nodded, and went round the other way to the girl. The Pharaoh went up to the front of the house. "Sire." Kalim greeted. "Any joy on the girl?"

"She's here, she's going round the back. We're going to meet her inside." The Pharaoh replied.

Lara slipped in though the back door, it was only a three room house, and she could hear the voices outside. She tried to lift a box of a shelf but, her wounded arm made it difficult, using just her right arm, she pulled the box down. In it were bandages, a few medicines, and other medical things. She was about to start treating her injuries, when she heard people enter the house. She didn't have time, so she made for the back door, only to run straight into Seto. She panicked, started to struggle, but Seto's grip was too strong. Seto was trying to be gentle, but the way the she was struggling made it tricky to keep a hold. When The Pharaoh, Marco, and Kalim came in, she stopped. "It's alright Lara." Marco said. She stared at him. "No one here's going to hurt you." Marco stated. Seto relaxed his grip. That's when Lara took the opportunity to elbow him in the gut, making him let go. But she didn't have much freedom, Seto managed to grab her right arm. Marco took hold of her round her waist, making her yelp in pain. He pulled back, and saw blood staining his arm, and then he saw the wound on her side. Seto was about to get a better hold on her, when a frog, jumped on to his shoulder, followed by other on his forearm, Seto let go of Lara in surprise, and she made a run for it. Frogs, came leaping in from all directions. When they got out the house. There was nothing on the ground but frogs. The Pharaoh saw that Lara was still running. But the Frogs leapt out of her way. The Pharaoh ran after her closely followed by Seto and Kalim. 'She is a fast runner.' The Pharaoh thought, remembering what Marco had said about her. But he knew he was just that little bit faster. As he got closer, she ran next to the lake. Suddenly he heard "Lara!" He turned and saw a young man, running right behind her, carrying a dagger. The Pharaoh shut is eyes, when he opened them again the young man had vanished. He set his concentration on Lara again. They were going up hill now, Lara was staring to get tired, but kept running, until she tripped over a rock. The Pharaoh was above her now. Lara panicked again, she tried to move away from him, but ended up getting dangerously close to the edge of a good 10 feet drop above the lake. She lost her balance, and was about to go over, The Pharaoh dived forward and grabbed her arm. Just as he did and arrow came at him. Unconsciously the Pharaoh moved, but that made him lose his balance and he fell over the edge. "Pharaoh!" Seto and Kalim shouted simultaneously.

The Pharaoh moved his aching limps. Once he had sat up, he realised that he was right next to the lake. He also saw Lara lying next to him, unconscious. He turned her over gently and rested her head against his arm. He finally got a proper look at all her injuries. A gash on her upper left arm, the arrow that was stuck in her left forearm, had fallen out, but if anything, it had made the wound worse as it was bleeding heavily. The wound on her side was also bleeding again, her knees were also now deeply grazed, and there was another deep graze on her right shoulder. The Pharaoh thought over his options. Really he only had one, he had to get her somewhere save, get her treated and get this demon out of her. Frogs started coming towards them from around the lake. As well as becoming a nauseous, there was becoming extremely freaky. The Pharaoh picked Lara up in his arms, and started walking around the lake away from the frogs. He didn't know how long he was walking for, but he was glad to see the boat that Marco had taken them in earlier. "Pharaoh, are you alright?" Seto asked.

"I'm fine." The Pharaoh replied. "But she certainty isn't." He said looking at Lara who was still unconscious in his arms. Seto stood up and took Lara from the Pharaoh while he got in the boat. When they got back to the other side of the lake, Lara was still unconscious. Kalim had wrapped her wounds up in the bandages that he had picked up from the house, but they knew that some of them would need stitches. "How are you going to get her into the village though. If anyone saw her, she'd get another arrow stuck in her." Marco said. They all had to think about that one. "Is there someone other than you know doesn't want her dead." The Pharaoh asked.

"Yes, but they want her away from the village." Marco replied.

"What about her house?" Kalim suggested.

"I think that's the best we're going to get." The Pharaoh said.


	4. swarm of flies

**sorry it's been a while guys but since i've been back uni everythings gone in a loopdy loop. anyways hope u enjoy this chapter.**

Swarm of flies

The hut was quiet, Lara had been put in the bedroom, Isis had got the box of medical supplies from the other room, as well as some of her own, and started treating her. Seto was on the look out for the hunters who had tried to kill her earlier. It turned out it was one of them who fired that arrow that made The Pharaoh and Lara fall earlier. Isis removed the bandages, and applied a disinfecting paste, before stitching up the wounds that needed stitchs, and re-bandaging them. When she came out of the room, she heard The Pharaoh talking to Shada and Mahado. "This is nothing like we expected." Mahado said.

"What do you mean?" The Pharaoh asked.

"It's something you have to see for yourself, there's not really a way to describe it." Shada replied.

"Was her brother involved in all this?" Mahado asked.

"His body was found close to where Lara was when the lake changed." The Pharaoh answered. Mahado still had a strange face, he looked at lara thorugh the open door.

"What is it?" The Pharaoh asked.

"There's no evil in her soul, not a shred." Mahado said. "I can't even sense the demon." He added. The Pharaoh frowned. Isis came up to them.

"How is she?" The Pharaoh asked.

"She'll be fine, all her wounds should heal fine given time. But she's not in good shape, she starved, and dehydrated. I'll get something into her when she wakes up." Isis replied. "Thank you Isis. What do you know about the lake?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Not a lot, but it is defiantly a demon that caused it." Isis replied.

"What about the frogs?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Well there's no fish around it eat frog eggs, but it would take weeks for it to get like this." Isis replied. "No questioning the fact that this was also the work of a demon."

"She's too weak for Shada to see the creature in her." The Pharaoh said. "We'll just have to wait till she's stronger."

Isis was with Lara all the time. She was about to change the bandages, when Lara sat up sharply, screaming. Isis took hold of her shoulders. Lara panicked, "Calm down, no ones going to hurt you." Isis said. Lara looked around and knew where she was. She lifted her hand to her aching head. She also felt her stomach giving painful lurches "Here." Isis said, handing her a water skin. "It'll taste quite strange but it will help." Isis stated. Lara took the water skin off her and brought it to her lips. Lara couldn't tell what was in the liquid mixture, but it didn't taste as bad as she expected. After a few mouthfuls, Lara brought the water skin down. "You need to drink the lot." Isis told her. Lara brought the water skin back to her lips, and after a few minuets, she'd drunk the lot. Isis took the water skin off her, and placed some food in front of Lara. But she didn't touch it, as her stomach suddenly gave a very painful lurch. "You need to eat, all this time that you've gone without will start to hit you soon." Isis said. Lara just shook her head. Isis walked over to her and placed a hand of Lara's forehead. "Oh Ra." Isis whispered. Isis put some more of the mixture she gave Lara earlier in the water skin, and made Lara drink it. Lara didn't object too much. Isis mixed something else up in a bowl.

Shada walked into the far room of the house, which was a store room, on the floor was a trap door, which was locked, but on it was a strange symbol, it looked like a back to front question mark with a line threw it. Shada was about to try and open it, when he heard Isis scream. He ran into the other room, and saw Isis backing away from a table that was covered in flies and maggots. Under the flies were all of Isis's medical supplies. Isis kept moving away. Lara also moved. But instead of going towards the Pharaoh and the priests she dived out the far door, and out the house. The Pharaoh was about to go and catch up with her, when the flies suddenly flew up and blocked his way. He backed away again. He saw Lara go into the swamp and out of view. Once she was gone, the flies fell to the ground, dead. "What in Ra's name was that?" Mahado said.

"Isis what happened?" The Pharaoh asked.

"I was mixing up a sleeping draft, I turned and took the water skin from her, I turned back, and the flies were just there." Isis said.

"This is getting out of hand." The Pharaoh said. "We need to find her, and get this demon out of her and sealed away. Isis I want you to stay here in case she comes back, Shada I think its time I met her brother. The rest of you, I want you to find Lara, and bring her back here." The Pharaoh instructed.

"Yes sire." The priest replied.

Marco took them back across the lake, and into the village. The hospital was very quiet. Shada lead them down into a room that was underneath the hospital. There were a few dead bodies around on tables around the room, the doctor bowed to the priest and the Pharaoh as they entered. They walked over to the table the doctor was standing by, and he pulled back the cloth that covered the body. At first the Pharaoh couldn't believe his eye. The dead young man's skin was grey and decomposing, and the same person the Pharaoh had seen in the vision he had when he was chasing Lara. "How long has he been dead?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Just over a week sire, but this boy looks like he's been dead for two or three years." The doctor replied.

"What was the cause of death?" The Pharaoh asked.

"We don't know, there's no wounds, and from what we can see of what's left, there was no illness." The doctor said. Another doctor came and turned the body over, on his back was a mark. Shada looked at it closely, it was the same as the one that was on the trap door. "Shada?" The Pharaoh said.

"I've seen that." Shada said.

"Where?" The Pharaoh asked.

"At the house." Shada replied.

"Do you know what it means?" The Pharaoh asked.

"I'm afraid not sire." Shada replied.

"Marco, do you recognise this?" The Pharaoh asked. Marco looked at the mark,

"I recognise it, but that's about it, I think there was a book in the temple library with that on it." Marco replied.

"Shada I want you and Marco to go to the temple library and find out what that mark means. I'm going back to the swamp, go to house when you know what that mark is." The Pharaoh instructed. "Yes sire." Shada and Marco replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while but I've had so much work to do for uni it's unreal, anyways here's the next chapter, hopeyou enjoy.**

Death of livestock

The Pharaoh just came out the hospital, when a man in his mid thirties approached him. "Callum, what is it?" Marco asked, seeing the stressed face that Callum had. "I'm not quite sure, just that this demon is at its work again." Callum replied.

"What now?" Marco asked.

"The cattle are dying." Callum replied.

Callum lead them to his farm, and sure enough the cows were either limping around on lying on the ground. "How long have they been like this?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Just since this morning." Callum replied.

"All of them, like this, this morning." The Pharaoh said.

"Yes, they were fine last night, I woke up this morning and all of them were like this." Callum replied.

"Did some sort of fertilisers get into their feed or something, or water from the lake maybe?" The Pharaoh asked. "No I've been using the well for this past week, I don't use fertilisers, and the only thing that can cause something to spread this fast is the power of a demon. She can get here easily enough." Callum explained. He was right, the farm was right next to the swamp.

"Is there a way for them to get down to the lake?" The Pharaoh asked.

"No I've got fences all the way around my land." Callum said. It did look like the work of a demon. "If that Mc Allen girl was here, she can't have gotten far." Callum stated. He went into his farmhouse and came out carrying a bow and stealth of arrows.

"No, Lara isn't guilty of any of this. It's the demon inside her." The Pharaoh stated.

"But if we sacrifice her, the demon also dies." Callum stated.

"No, all it will do is take another host, and this nightmare will start all over again." The Pharaoh replied.

"So what should we do?" Callum asked.

"You wait. We'll find her, and seal away this demon." The Pharaoh said. Callum groaned quietly. The Pharaoh turned to Shada and Marco, "Get to the temple library, see if you can make sense of all of this, meet me and the other priests back at the Mc Allen's house." The Pharaoh instructed. Shada and Marco bowed and left. The Pharaoh headed into the swamp.

The Pharaoh followed the edge of the lake, and soon saw tracks. They were quite small, but defiantly human. Soon there were also blood trails, which lead to what was left of a very old temple, which had been destroyed. One of the walls and roof had collapsed, and the whole place looked like it would soon fall apart. The only thing that was still intact was a crypt behind the temple The Pharaoh looked inside the ruined temple, and saw Lara sitting up against the far wall, breathing heavily, He also saw that the wound on her side was bleeding again. She tried to stand up when he came in, but her wound forbid it. She looked back at the Pharaoh. She was so pale, the Pharaoh wasn't sure if it was blood loss or her fever. But he moved calmly and slowly towards her. Lara didn't take her eyes of him once. "I'm not going to hurt you." The Pharaoh said. Lara didn't reply. The Pharaoh knelt down in front of her. He slowly reached forward, to brush a lock of hair out of her face. Lara snapped her head away. The Pharaoh paused for a moment before tucking her hair behind her ear. "Look at me Lara." The Pharaoh said. Although slightly hesitant Lara did as he told her. The Pharaoh saw tortured eyes, not that he didn't expect it after all that she's been though recently. Lara was quite surprised, he was dashingly hansom with crimson eyes that had no hatred or fear for her, and he also wasn't that much older than her. He gently cupped her cheek, but when he did he saw a flash, then they were in the temple again, Lara looked absolutely petrified. Something was calling from outside. "You can't hide forever Lara. You aren't pleasing the great one by doing this." The Pharaoh looked outside, he saw her brother holding a dagger. The Pharaoh shut his eyes, when he opened them again, he saw Lara in front of him with tears running down her face. She looked away from him. The Pharaoh reached for the bandages around her waist. Lara jerked again. "I'm just going to have a look." The Pharaoh told her, He waited for Lara to relax again, before untying the bandage. As he thought, she'd ripped the stitches. He retied the bandage, "Let's get you back to Isis, we'll get her to re-stitch it." The Pharaoh said.

"There's no point." Lara said. The Pharaoh was surprised, this was the first time that she had spoken since they'd met.

"Why's that?" The Pharaoh asked.

"I'll be dead soon anyway." Lara replied.

"The villagers won't hurt you again, I won't let them." The Pharaoh replied. He gently place one hand over hers, but Lara pulled away.

"It's not them that's going to kill me." Lara said.

"Lara listen to me, we can get that demon out of you, if you let us, and don't run off." The Pharaoh said. "Now come on, you need treatment." He held out a hand to her. Although she hesitated again, she took his hand and let him help her to her feet. The Pharaoh lifted her into his arms, since he doubted she'd get very far if she walked.

He soon got to Lara's house, he put Lara who had now passed out on the bed in her room, and let Isis treat her. After about an hour Seto came back to the house. "We've got her, let's just hope we can keep a hold on this time." The Pharaoh said.

"May I ask about any ideas on this demon?" Seto asked.

"Shada's following a lead. But with the way things are going at the moment, this village isn't safe, and I feel an evacuation would be the best option, at least until we've got this sorted." The Pharaoh said.

"What's happened now?" Seto asked.

"All the life stock is dying of some disease." The Pharaoh answered.

"The Lake." Seto suggested,

"That's what I'm hoping, but the farmer insists he hasn't used the lake in a while." The Pharaoh replied. "Bring everyone back here, then we'll talk about our next move." Seto nodded.


End file.
